


Rupert the Bear

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Weiss is left home alone for a few days but Ruby makes sure to take care of her before she leaves.





	Rupert the Bear

"Ruby!" Weiss called out to her girlfriend but there was no response. Weiss walked around the apartment they shared with Yang and Blake, poking her head into each room, looking for the small girl. "Where _is_ she." she muttered to herself in frustration. The apartment wasn't _that_ big, it's not like she could be hiding somewhere. She moved back into the living room and tried to think of where she could've run off to but her train of thought was interrupt when the front door swung open.

"There you are!" Weiss and Ruby shouted in unison as Ruby walked through the doorway. Weiss was confused when she turned to face Ruby, as the girl had a very large teddy bear in her arms.

"What are you doing, Ruby! You have a plane to catch soon and you haven't even finished packing!"

"But Weiss, this was really important!"

"A teddy bear?" Weiss crossed her arms and gave Ruby her best 'not mad, just disappointed' look.

"Come here, I'll show you!" Ruby excited took the bear under one arm and grabbed Weiss with the other and lead her into their bedroom. Once they were inside, Ruby let go of Weiss's hand and rushed over to the side of the bed and motioned at it like it was a prize on some kind of gameshow.

"Yes, Ruby, that's our bed." Weiss said, very clearly not amused by whatever it was Ruby was trying to do.

"It is! And it's _empty_!" Ruby paused and waited for Weiss to figure out what the plan was but instead Weiss just gave her a blank stare. Ruby placed the large teddy bear on the bed and motioned at it again as if Weiss was supposed to suddenly realize what she was getting at.

"Ruby, I-"

"Now you won't get lonely while I'm gone!" Ruby gave Weiss a gigantic grin, clearly very proud of this plan she had come up with.

"What."

"I'll be gone for a few days, and Yang and Blake are out on another one of their trips so you'll be all by yourself! But with this big guy here you'll have someone to cuddle with!"

"I-" Weiss wasn't quite sure what to say. On one hand, she thought it was very cute that her girlfriend was being so thoughtful but on the other hand, she was trying to get Ruby to the airport on time for her flight and her last-minute shopping trip for the bear meant that they'd be cutting it close on time.

"His name is Rupert, by the way." Ruby quickly added.

"Rupert?"

"It was the only other name I could think of that started with 'Ru'." Weiss blushed. She was dating a goofball. An extremely cute and kind goofball, but a goofball nonetheless.

Weiss sighed. "Well, leave Rupert there for now and let's get you to the airport already, okay?"

* * *

Weiss was alone in bed that night. She had successfully gotten Ruby packed and sent on her way with a little bit of time to spare and was now all alone in the apartment. Apart from Rupert, of course. She had moved the big brown bear to the chair of her desk across the room. She stared at him and was determined to not go grab him and cuddle up to him but Ruby had ended up being correct in thinking that she'd feel lonely in bed by herself.

"_Fine_. You win this time, _Rupert_." Weiss rolled out of bed, grabbed Rupert, and shoved him under the bed sheets on Ruby's side of the bed. She climbed back into bed and pulled the big fuzzy bear in close.


End file.
